


The Art of Listening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening is a skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Listening

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** A sad lack of sex. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day twenty seven prompt(s) used: The first duty of love is to listen, How did it get so late so soon?, Dust, Form.  
> Kink: None. :(
> 
> **Beta(s):** Lilyseyes. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Art of Listening

~

“...just so frustrating, you know?” Hermione sipped her wine. “I love him, but he won’t listen to me when I try to give him advice. It’s bad form! Even when I withhold sex he won’t--”

Uncomfortable, Harry looked over at Severus, who seemed focussed on a point off in the distance. _No help there, then._ “Have you tried simply listening to him?” he interrupted. 

Hermione blinked at him. “Well of course, when he has something sensible to say, but when does _that_ ever--”

“The first duty of love is to listen.” Both Harry and Hermione stared at Severus. Harry, surprised that Severus had ventured an opinion, waited for more, which wasn’t long in coming. 

“Ms Granger, I have been silent on this topic before now, but I believe it’s time you consider whether you truly respect your paramour,” Severus said. “I have always found that a true partnership requires compromise between both partners or else all will fall to dust.”

Hermione’s mouth feel open. “Well, of course I respect Ron--” 

“That’s not the impression you give when you speak about him.” Severus raised an eyebrow as she sputtered. 

“Why, that’s absurd! I listen to him all the time. It’s just...he doesn’t listen to me! And we all know I’m usually right.”

“That may be true,” said Severus. “But the decision you need to make is whether you wish to be right or happy.” 

Hermione froze. “Oh,” she finally said in a small voice. “I don’t...I mean of course I want to be happy. And I’m not mean about things, am I, Harry?” 

Harry bit his lip. He would probably have been gentler about it than Severus. He decided on honesty. “I’m afraid you can be a bit...strident,” he said at last. “And that can make people tune you out at times.” 

“But--” Hermione sighed. “Damn. I’ve been a bitch, haven’t I?” 

It was Harry’s turn to look off into the distance uncomfortably. 

“I need to find him,” Hermione said. She smiled. “The one good thing about fights with Ron is the great make up sex--”

Wincing, Severus tossed back his drink. “Look at the time. How did it get so late so soon? I believe we should be off.”

Harry, relieved, nodded. “Yes, we really should. Bye, Hermione!” And after giving her a quick hug, he jogged after Severus. Once outside, he exhaled. “That was uncomfortable.”

“Indeed.” Severus hummed. “Although her idea about make up sex is a sound one.”

“But we’re not fighting,” Harry said, linking their arms. 

Severus smirked. “Since when is that necessary with us?”

Harry laughed. “Good point.”

~


End file.
